Core Narrative 5
Venti Failure: Graphic Novel * Audience? Target Market? ** 13-20 years Old Girl-Boys * How do they engage? ** Graphic Novel * Story ''' ** '''This is a time where many people lose their loved ones. Most of them are young girls, and it seems to happen in Uros the most. So the people of Uros believe the people of Nainen have manipulated their loved ones into going to their continent using magic. Some say this is the price Uros must pay for what they did to women in the past. No one knows that the true reason behind the disappearences is the Korru, the dark magic users, who gets their power from blood sacrifices. ** There are an orphan brother and sister who live in Uros. The brother’s name is Merak (24yrs) and his little sister’s name is Seral (19yrs). They live their life doing hired cleaning or any work they can find. Anything to get enough food. They both know basic magic, self-taught, and they live in Uros. Merak decides it is safer to never use magic again due to the current climate. ** One day Merak comes back from his day of work to find his sister hasn’t. He looks for her everywhere, not only where she works, but also where she used to hang out, but there is no sign of her. Merak is terrified and worried for her, and angry at himself for not taking good care of her. ' ** ' After looking for her for twenty-two days, all over the city and neighboring towns there is still no sign for her. He decides that maybe she is no longer on Uros. Someone mentioned that it was possible that someone from Nainen took her through manipulation. So Merak believes that he should look for her in Nainen. ** Merak has heard many things about the Saho, how they can go anywhere without being noticed, how connected they are, and many other mysterious stories about them. The main thing he is concerned with is how to get enough money to pay them because the Saho only trade in things they think are useful, money, technology or magic. ** Merak doesn’t want to show anyone that he knows magic because he doesn’t want the Uros guards to realize that his sister can use magic as well. If that happens than they won’t be able to come back to Uros ever again. So he decides to steal some useful tech to try and trade with the Saho Captain Halok. ** Halok looks at him and throws the tech into water. He says it is garbage and tells the crew to throw him off of the ship. Merak responds loudly that he will do anything to save his. Anything you want, I will do it if it gets me to my sister. Halok finds Merak’s passion inspiring and gives his word to help him find his sister. ** On the journey to Nainen Mevak and Halok bond and Halok names Merak one of his crew. Merak is officially Saho. Then Merak finds out the truth, that Nainen never manipulated people but helps them instead. Merak gets sad, and doesn’t know what to do next. ** Then one day, late at night, Merak goes out on deck of the ship. He notices something out of place, there is a person on board who shouldn’t be there. Someone who cannot speak. When he suddenly shifts and starts making weird hissing noises. It is one of the Vimoirs, trying to communicate with the Korru. When the Vimoir notices Merak he attacks to kill. Merak defends himself using magic. He gets in a successful strike and knocks the creature down. He saves himself, but his secret is revealed as he is caught by Halok. ** Halok is shocked that this creature managed to get on board his ship, but also that Merak can use magic. He gets angry that Merak lied to him and didn’t trust him after all they have been through. Halok decides that even though he doesn’t trust Merak anymore he will help him find his sister. ** Halok and Merak discover that the Korru are the real cause of the great war as a result of their investigation after the Vimoir attack. Legend states that the Korru come from the Land of Fog. Merak, with the assistance of Halok, decides to venture to the Land of Fog in search of his sister. ''' ** '''Halok is expert in getting to places without being noticed, so they managed to make their way to the Land of Fog and the lagoon hidden there. When they finally reach the mysterious foggy land, it is totally different from everything else they have ever seen. A jungle where you get lost, turned in circle. Sand that kills you, creatures you never see, everything there tries to kill you. They found so many new things but no sign of Merak’s sister. Halok lost many men on the journey here and even more since they landed in the Land of Fog. The Saho decide it is time to leave and return home. ** Merak is part of the Saho, but he still believes that his sister is out there somewhere. So he works hard to become stronger while still searching of his sister. He returns to Uros and joins the Kotur. One day he finds a woman who knows magic and he has to arrest her and take her to the central jail where she will be held until the end of her days. He locks the woman even though that is the absolute last thing he wants to do. After he locked the woman up and is on his way out someone loudly calls out his name. A voice he is intimately familiar with, he turns around in shock and quickly makes his way back the way he came. As he makes his way down the hallway he sees hundreds of cages with captured women in it. And then there she is, his sister Sejal, weak with a shocker collar on her neck. Marek finally found her. ** Merak helps her escape and they make their way to the Saho leaving Uros behind. * The Hero ** Merak (24), Orphan Of Uros. * The Physical Goal ''' ** '''Merak is trying to find his sister since she disappeared. His goal is to find her no matter what. * The Emotional Goal ''' ** '''Both brother and sister are orphans so his sister is the only thing he has. He blames himself that he didn't take good enough care of her, and is angry at himself, but willing to do anything to find her. * Personal Obstacle ** Merak is an orphan kid with no money or anything to offer and must take help from others. Even though he knows magic, he can't do it or Uros soldiers will check his sister for magic and imprison her. * The Villain: ** Korru: Dark Magic Users ''' ** '''Vimoirs: Shape Shifter * Justification ' ** '''The Korru are obsessed with getting more power through sacrifice and rituals which makes them stronger. They want to take over the world and destroy humanity. ' * '''Supporting Cast: ** Saho (Pirates) – (Halok - Kyana) Both brother and sister helps Merak to find her sister. ** Volur: Magic User ''' * '''Location ** Uros: where both brother and sister grew up and live found her in Biggest Jail. ** Nainen: where Merak goes to find her sister and becomes one of the Saho during his journey, he also find on way about Vimoris. ** Land of Fog: The land of the fogg, where first time any other Human goes , they explore it and found a lot of mysteries and dangerous things also lost many SAHO member. * Logline ' ** '''On the verge of war breaking out between Nainen and Uros, Orphans, Merak and Seral, have no one but each other, until one day Seral disappears and Merak has no idea where she is. He travels all over Daji in search of her. Merak loves his sister and must have faith in their bond in order to find her. ' * 'Medium: ' ** '''Graphic Novel (Graphic Photos and written) * Why? How does it take advantage? ** Graphic novels specifically target our audience who is 13-20 year old girls and boys. They both love stories with images and words that give them the opportunity to explore the world visually rather than just reading books. This is the perfect medium for our target audience. * Platform: ''' ** '''Graphic Novel will be available in a digital format through Amazon Kindle, Google Books and other eBook platforms. * Why? Does it take advantage? ** Since we have no budget it will available in digital format where we can self-distribute for free. ''' * '''Additive Comprehension ** This story will reveal and explore the Land of Fog. It will also reveal how the Saho trade and operate on both continents, and how they react when their own people are in danger. It is also reveals the central jail in Uros giving the audience a better understanding of the Storyworld. * Bowl Of Story ** One-Off Story * Opportunity to shift ** This story has potential to be adapted into a Motion Picture.